


Finch x Reese fanarts!

by pukingmama



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, smoochin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fangirls got me. I wasn't wholly convinced about Person of Interest, though my slash senses were tingling. Then I started reading fanfiction of Rinch (and had several visits to tumblr of course) and that was me, sold. One of the first awesome little drabbles I read was this one:</p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/363055 which is what this doodle sort-of based on. Her stuff is great, you should go read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finch x Reese fanarts!

 


End file.
